<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Atlas Falls by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169315">Atlas Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Gabriel (Good Omens), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Prince Gabriel, Prince Gabriel (Good Omens), Rough Sex, Running Away</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>since i'm quitting writing (yknow a lack of interaction from readers is a fuckin killer), i decided to clear up my WIPs folder. Here's one that i anticipated to be longer but whats the fucken point - also pls notice the rise against reference, i love rise against</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale and Crowley have been friends for as long as they have known each other. They went to school together, spending every evening with each other. Everyone knew from the start that they would eventually be married - the blonde-haired angel and the devilishly dark-haired boy would make the perfect couple, whether or not it followed the plan. </p><p>As they aged throughout their childhood into their teens, their friendship only blossomed, everyone around them, in the Kingdom of Atlas, could see just how much they were in love with each other, yet neither would say anything to the other. They were scared after all, it went against <em> the plan </em>.</p><p>Crowley’s parents died when he was young, and he moved in with his grandmother until she passed when he was in his early teens, following which he raised himself, becoming a laborer to have an income. Aziraphale, on the other hand, had a perfect childhood. They were polar opposites when they both turned 16. Aziraphale was a pampered teen, everything was given to him on a silver platter. Crowley, on the other hand, was working all of the hours he could, yet he struggled to feed himself. </p><p>Crowley was dreading the day that Aziraphale was due to turn 18. On an 18th birthday, the parents would announce who their child would be marrying. Given Crowley’s parents have died, he’s preparing to live a life alone. He can’t bear the thought of someone else having Aziraphale though - the thought of someone else holding his hand, kissing him, touching him, it all has Crowley squirming, close to vomiting and tears welling in his eyes. He doesn’t love Aziraphale, of course not, it’s just that no one would be good enough for Aziraphale, he deserves the best of the best. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of working on the fields of foods for the Kingdom, Crowley is finally retiring in his home for the night, relaxing by the fire with a bowl of stew. A rough pounding at the door ruins that plan, and a moment later, it occurs again. He sighs, contemplating just <em> leaving </em> it to go away, it can’t be that important. A third knock makes his mind up.<br/>“Alright, alright, coming, coming” He calls out, though he mutters ‘impatient much’ under his breath as he makes his way to the door.</p><p>He pulls it open and a mass of white is hugging him impossibly tightly. Crowley manages to walk back into his house long enough to close the door and pull Aziraphale in from the cold.<br/>“Zira? What’s wrong?” He asks. Aziraphale is sobbing hard, clutching Crowley’s thin t-shirt tightly. Crowley manages to untangle Aziraphale enough to sit him down on the other chair.<br/>“Aziraphale, what’s wrong?” Crowley asks. He reaches over and pulls over a glass of water, which Aziraphale quickly drinks down. </p><p>“Gabriel has announced who he wants to marry in the kingdom” Aziraphale explains softly. Crowley grimaces as he thinks of that weasel, Gabriel, he’s the son of the King. He’s always been a bully, abusing his power and wealth to get what he wants - twisting it around his little finger. He abuses this power, especially over Aziraphale and Crowley.<br/>“I uh, I didn’t think you wanted to marry him” Crowley jokes, an attempt at light humor that fell flat on its face.<br/>“I don’t Crowley, but he’s told the entire Kingdom that I am to marry him on my 21st birthday, in front of all of the Kingdom!” Aziraphale exclaimed. Crowley’s eyes widened, if he was stood up he would’ve fallen over.<br/>“What? Why does that weasel want to marry <em> you </em> ? He could have anyone in this damn kingdom” Crowley sighed, though he didn’t realize just how insulting his comment was.<br/>“Oh, well if that’s what you truly think, I’ll be on my way,” Aziraphale says while standing up. Crowley jumps up, taking Aziraphale’s hand. <em> Anything to stop Aziraphale leaving. </em><br/>“I didn’t mean it like that, I swear!” Crowley said, turning Aziraphale to face him.<br/>“Well, how did you mean it?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley gulped and looked down.  <em> Now would be the perfect time to tell Aziraphale how you really feel about him.  </em></p><p>“That’s what I thought,” Aziraphale walks away. Crowley sighed and looked up to the ceiling, hitting his head on the wall.<br/>“God, do you hate me? Why do you hate me?” He sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was weeks before Crowley and Aziraphale saw each other again, it was as though Aziraphale was going out of his way to avoid Crowley, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he probably was. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It seemed to be for the best that they didn’t see each other though, it hurt each other too much to know that the underlying love would be crushed in a few months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was still going to work, he would go home and wallow in pity in bed. The days passed in a blur until it was suddenly four weeks before Aziraphale’s 21st Birthday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was tending to his personal garden when Gabriel wandered over. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Crowley” He stated. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey Gabriel,” Crowley said, not looking up. He can’t look up, he can’t trust himself not to punch that asshole. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We need a gardener, in the castle grounds. You would have adequate pay, your own accommodation that is much more desirable than this…shack. Are you interested?” Gabriel asked. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, whatever” Crowley said, without thinking. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Perfect, I will have Aziraphale greet you and show you around the grounds tomorrow” and then, Gabriel was gone, as quickly as he appeared. But that doesn’t matter to Crowley, he can’t help but slap himself for not thinking about what it is that he’s done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep doesn’t come soon enough for Crowley, the sun is rising before he even gets a single second of sleep. He doesn’t even try to will himself to sleep, he’s run on less sleep before. Instead, he packs up some clothes and possessions into a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley paces back and forth, running his fingers through his messy hair trying to think of something, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he can say to Aziraphale that doesn’t make him come across as an asshole. It’s too late to tell how he truly feels. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe I shouldn’t say anything at all. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale jolts Crowley from his thoughts, or he assumes that it’s Aziraphale - no one else would be calling for him today. Crowley makes his way to the door, trying to calm his internal panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Heh, hey ‘ziraphale” He says, </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to act slick - though it doesn’t appear that way. Aziraphale smiles slightly, his eyes briefly meeting Crowley’s before they flitter away, scared of what they may find if they linger too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looks back to his home, deciding he won’t take </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his possessions, he doesn’t particularly want to go take the job, but he’s already agreed to do it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t back out now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He follows Aziraphale, the silence is tense and palpable. They both know what they want to say to the other, but neither is willing to take that first step. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re a few minutes away from the castle when Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> acts. He takes Aziraphale by the hand, leading him down an alleyway beside a shop. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aziraphale, I fucked up. I know that won’t take back what I said, what I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I’m sorry. I’ve wanted to talk to you about this since… well since you left” Crowley admits. A few orphan children run past, not a care in the world for the noble being held by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley…” Aziraphale trailed off, looking down. He didn’t trust his voice enough to speak. He didn’t trust himself, in all honesty, not to blurt out his deepest desires. They stare at each other for a few moments, neither is entirely sure what to say. One wrong move and their life-long friendship would be well and truly destroyed, more so than it already is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Crowley can’t help himself. He’s always given into temptations, way back when he was younger and even now he does. But sometimes, he finds it isn’t a bad thing that he indulges himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches over, cupping the Aziraphale’s cheek. It’s a short kiss, Crowley isn’t entirely sure that he’d done it at first. But the look on Aziraphale’s face tells him all he needs to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I should go” Crowley says, grabbing his bag and walking away.  It doesn’t take him to get lost in the crowd, of undesirables as Gabriel had once described them. Aziraphale’s eyes scan the crowds, searching for his love like a light in the darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets some weird looks from some of the people that fill the bustling streets. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would a soon-to-be king be here with the poverty-stricken civilians? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aziraphale doesn’t care though, he’s more bothered that he can’t find Crowley. His immediate thought is to go back to Crowley’s home, to see if he’s there and to talk to him. But he hears Gabriel, and any plans of finding the other man are long gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chastises Aziraphale for “losing the gardener”. Aziraphale doesn’t speak as Gabriel rambles on about how he </span>
  <em>
    <span>only hired Crowley because it made Aziraphale happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale always fucks it up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Words filled with venom fly at Aziraphale from Gabriel, he takes them all like the doting husband he’s expected to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He zones out at some point, thinking more about Crowley; about the happy times they spent together throughout the years. Aziraphale realises something, and it’s like a punch in the gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s in love with Crowley. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes the thought from his head, hoping that his love would fade just as much. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It won’t though, it never will. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel notices Aziraphale isn't paying attention, it’s not hard to see the other male daydreaming away. He has a small smile on his face as he daydreams, Gabriel isn’t entirely sure what it is that Aziraphale is thinking about. He doesn’t particularly want to know either, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that Aziraphale has </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He needs to be punished. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> needs to be punished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel always punishes Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As always, when it’s over, Gabriel leaves the room. Aziraphale is on the bed, expressionless and mute. He doesn’t know what to feel. He never knows what to feel after </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>happens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruises fade, wounds scar. But the mental experience will never fade. He has nightmares some nights, the image of Gabriel - who claims to love him so - hurting him more than words can say. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding rolled around far too quickly for Aziraphale’s liking. He doesn’t have a chance to run away from Gabriel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He wouldn’t know where to go anyway. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel made an incredibly foolish mistake though, the night before the wedding. He was searching for someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone </span>
  </em>
  <span>to make sure that Aziraphale doesn’t runaway. No one in the castle is willing to take the risk, they’re all well aware that Aziraphale is unhappy, that he wants to leave and go back to Crowley. Anyone who takes the risk of accepting the role of Aziraphale’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>carer</span>
  </em>
  <span> has the risk of beheading if Aziraphale runs away - which he’s almost guaranteed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley is the last person Gabriel thought he would be talking to the night before his wedding. Yet here he is, lifting his hand to knock against the wooden door. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>want?” Crowley sneers. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come to rub it in that you’re marrying Aziraphale?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I uh… I need a favour” Gabriel murmurs, slightly avoiding Crowley’s eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?” Crowley asks, though he’s not sure if he’s asking what the favour is, or what the hell Gabriel is talking about. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I need someone to keep an eye on Zira tonight, you know how he can be. Not meant to see each other before a wedding and all that magic” Gabriel said, though he didn’t look entirely happy that he was here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley isn’t happy that he’s here either. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley pretends to ponder for a few moments. He knows what he’s answer will be, his answer will </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be yes if it involves seeing Aziraphale. He reluctantly nods. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If he leaves, you’re not holding it against me. You’re the asshole who’s forcing him into a marriage” Crowley states. Gabriel, though reluctant, eventually nods. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course” He says, and walks away. Crowley sighs, hitting his head against the door. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale arrives late in the evening. Crowley is making himself some stew when he hears the knock at the door. After a few moments, he realises that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to answer the door, that Aziraphale is expecting him. Crowley </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>let him down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks around the house for a few moments, before he visibly relaxes - as though he’s returning home after so long away. He sits down on the chair beside Crowley, who offers him a bowl of the stew. Aziraphale refuses. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Gabriel tells me that I should lose weight” He uses the excuse. But he’s hungry. He hasn’t eaten for weeks. He doesn’t even know how he’s alive. Gabriel monitors his every move, he controls everything that Aziraphale does, who he speaks to and more than Aziraphale ever realised someone could control. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel’s an asshat” Crowley mumbles. He serves up a second bowl of the stew, handing it with a spoon to Aziraphale, who eats it like a starved man. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He is a starved man. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may be an asshat… but he loves me” Aziraphale trails off, though his own mind is screaming at him that Gabriel doesn’t love him, never has and never will. Crowley appears to mirror these thoughts. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No he doesn’t. If he loves you, he wouldn’t be stopping you from eating and whatever else he does. He wouldn’t be terrified that you’re going to run away because you’d have no reason to run away. Yet here he was only two hours ago telling me that he’s scared you’re going to run away. Everyone in this damn kingdom knows it. They all refused to ‘keep an eye’ on you tonight because they know that if you leave, they’ll all get beheaded. You know what though, Aziraphale. You can leave, you can take my horse and you can run if you want, death is a pleasurable alternative to watching the love of my life to being married off to some pompous asshat” Crowley is angry; not at Aziraphale, he’s never angry at Aziraphale. He’s angry at himself that he didn’t tell Aziraphale how he felt sooner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looks taken aback at Crowley’s words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he is taken aback. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minutes pass in a tense silence, Aziraphale doesn’t know what he wants to say. The stew in his bowl is cooling, that’s not important right now. There are so many thoughts going through his mind, like a whirlpool. He’s scared. He’s hurting. He’s in love - not with Gabriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley is lost in his own thoughts, much like Aziraphale is. Crowley is thinking of his childhood, of happy memories with Aziraphale. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How bittersweet, it’ll all be ripped away tomorrow.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were chasing each other in the meadow. They have the future in their hands and they’re unstoppable. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crowley takes a seat on the grass, surrounded by daisies and dandelions. Aziraphale joins him a moment later. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you ever think about the future, Crowley?” Aziraphale asks. Crowley is pensive, looking out over the rolling hills. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Every minute that passes is the future” Crowley responds, getting a smile and an eye roll from Aziraphale. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I mean when we’re meant to marry. You know, do you think about who it is we’re destined to marry?” Aziraphale asks, joining Crowley in looking away in the distance. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not destined to marry… not after my parents…” He trailed off. He didn’t often talk about his past, or his future for that matter. Aziraphale has been his friend forever and he doesn’t know anything of Crowley’s parents. The kingdom all know his parents are deceased, though no one really knows what happened. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“You’ll find someone, Crowley, there are people who love outside of their arranged marriage” Aziraphale trails off. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Anyway, why do you ask?” Crowley asks, quickly diverting the topic of conversation away from himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I often ponder who I’m destined to marry. Rumours have it that Gabriel of Lord Michael will choose his partner when we turn 18” Aziraphale says. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Promise me something, Aziraphale” Crowley says, though he doesn’t look up to the fair-haired male. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course, Crowley, anything” Aziraphale says, reaching down to take Crowley’s hand. It’s the first time they’ve held hands. It’s the first time they’ve properly talked like this and the memory will be forever ingrained in his mind. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“Whatever happens, whoever we’re destined to marry and whatever, you won’t leave me” Crowley murmurs. He shifts slightly, aware of Aziraphale’s eyes lingering on the top of his head. Instead of verbalising a response where words won’t suffice, Aziraphale kisses the back of Crowley’s hand. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They spend the rest of the day sharing each other’s embrace in the meadow, and for the first time in a while, they’re carefree. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Crowley? Are you okay?” Crowley is dragged out of his daydream by Aziraphale. He looks up, seeing Aziraphale is sitting in front of him with a look of concern filling his eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Huh? Yeah, sorry. Just thinking, ‘sall” Crowley says, looking back to the bowl in his hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Empty. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember that day, in the meadow?” Aziraphale asks, looking at Crowley. Crowley nods, not mentioning that he was thinking about that only minutes ago. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What was it you asked of me?” Aziraphale asks, though he’s already very aware of the answer. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That… heh...uh... that you wouldn’t leave” Crowley trails off, stuttering and stumbling over his words. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave you…” He trails off, taking Crowley’s hand in his own. Crowley shakes his head, welling the tears away. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can have everything you deserve and more with Gabriel” He says. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want Gabriel, riches, wealth… whatever it is he can bring, it’s nothing compared to you, Crowley. It’s you that I want” Aziraphale admits, and it feels as though a weight has lifted from his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley shakes his head. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, you don’t. You could have a prince and the world in the palm of your hand with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with me you get what? A shitty </span>
  <em>
    <span>shack</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a garden” Crowley sighs. He looks away from Aziraphale, not wanting to say anything that would ruin the moment more than it already is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want a prince, I don’t want the world. I’ve never wanted that, Crowley. I want a simple life, a small house with a garden” Aziraphale said, while stroking his hand over Crowley’s cheek slightly. He leant over and kissed him, it was soft and hesitant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aziraphale’s first kiss. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Crowley melts into the touch, shoving the bowl aside and pulling Aziraphale into his arms and onto his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss deepens, gets heated and passionate. Clothing is tossed aside, narrowly avoiding the fire beside them. Crowley lifts Aziraphale, carrying him through to the bedroom. He lays the other male onto the bed, kissing him deeply as more clothing is shed. Everything hits the floor until the pair are naked, moving together like women of the streets with their patrons. Crowley shifts back, reaching down to prep Aziraphale as much as possible. Aziraphale doesn’t seem to care for it though. He reaches up to Crowley. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m ready” He says, voice breathy. Crowley smiled slightly, though it came with a tinge of sadness. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I…” He sighs.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t. It’ll hurt me more when I see you go” Crowley admitted, it hurt him to say it but it would hurt more to let himself indulge, only to have it ripped away in the morning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going, Crowley. We’re going to run away. We’re going to take this moment, and then, we’re leaving” Aziraphale says, sitting up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Azira…” Crowley trails off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, Crowley, listen to me. There is nothing here for me except you, I will be leaving tonight. With or without you. I’d prefer you to come with me, but if you don’t, I understand” Aziraphale says. Crowley sighs, looking down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay…” He trails off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Okay?” Aziraphale asks. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’ll sneak out, while they sleep and sail off in the night. We’ll come clean, and start over with the rest of our lives… together” Crowley says. Aziraphale nods, a small smile as Crowley shifts back between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The act itself isn’t particularly spectacular, Aziraphale has often found sex to be underwhelming, though that could entirely be down to his previous experiences. </p><p>But with Crowley it’s so much better than he has ever experienced. With Gabriel it was rough, uncaring and harsh. He never got a release, he was rarely <em> cherished </em> by Gabriel. Crowley adores Aziraphale, and he shows this with his every action. Crowley worships him, with his hands; his tongue; his entirety. It’s almost overwhelming for Aziraphale, and as they snooze before the great escape, he can’t help but get emotional that he has gone through so much when his true love has been sitting in front of him the entire time. He regrets everything that he’s done, but the future can still be changed. </p><p>They eventually move. It’s somewhere near four hours after midnight, they think. The entirety of the kingdom is bound to be asleep. Or so they hope.</p><p>They don’t need any possessions. They need nothing for a new life. Money can be worked for, a house can be built. They have themselves, Crowley has a knife, <em> ‘we have to eat, Aziraphale’ </em>. That’s it. Crowley’s house isn’t the most desirable, but it’s stood by Crowley through everything he’s had. He’s lived there for the entirety of his life. He feels a slight tinge of sadness as he helps Aziraphale onto the horse. </p><p>Along the journey, Aziraphale learns about Crowley’s horse. It’s aptly named Lucius. It sounds almost devilish, and Crowley has always been the demon on Aziraphale’s shoulder, tempting him away from what is right towards what it is that he truly wants.</p><p>They leave. Neither Aziraphale nor Crowley look back as they finally get free of the kingdom that killed their souls. </p><p>They should be sad, they should miss the place that they’ve called home for so long. But they’re not. They feel free almost, as though they’ve escaped the clutches of a kidnapper. </p><p>The morning of the wedding, Gabriel is waiting at the door of the castle. It’s laid out for a wedding that isn’t going to happen. Everyone who lives in the kingdom is in front of the castle watching; waiting. Gabriel was already suspicious of Aziraphale and <em> that weird boy’s </em> relationship. He hated that no one else would keep an eye on his husband. </p><p>Some <em> peasant </em> has gone off to find Aziraphale. They hold out no hope. Everyone suspected that Aziraphale would run away. There were even people betting on Aziraphale leaving. Yet somehow, the King and his prince remained clueless to how Aziraphale truly felt.</p><p>When the peasant returned, shaking their head to say that Aziraphale and Crowley were gone, there were murmurs among the crowds. The majority of people were not surprised, they’d anticipated it. The king ordered everyone to begin searching for Aziraphale, though no one particularly wanted to. The reward of £100 was enough to have people scrambling. </p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley were lost. They’d been travelling for over a day in the general direction of away from the kingdom. </p><p>The sun was beginning to set when they came upon a village. No one knows them here. They’re safe, they’re free and they’re together. It won’t do as home forever, it’s still too close to the kingdom for either’s comfort. But for now at least, it’s home. </p><p>But home, for the pair isn’t a place. Home is the people that surround them. </p><p>As their life progresses, the Kingdom of Atlas falls under Gabriel’s rule. Every so often, Aziraphale and Crowley hear about it in the tavern. They share a slight smirk, give each other a small nudge but they say nothing of their former life.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>